User blog:GhostRiderDieselRJ513/This series was inspired by the Railway Series; Not the Television Series
WildNorWester has made it clear hundreds of times that Sodor: The Early Years and Sodor: The Modern Years that the basis for his stories and style of writing is the Railway Series. For those who think that WildNorWester will ever introduce any television series characters who were not in the Railway Series, you're going to be disappointed. Look at it from his perspective. If you grew up as a fan of the Railway Series yet you watched every single episode from the first season up until now, is it really hard to see why people lose interest in watching the show or Thomas in general? The television series has gone through many aesthetic and dynamic changes. Some of them were met with interest, many were questioned by fans of all ages, and some were met with very negative criticism. The point is the television series wasn't perfect and it didn't always uphold all of the moral values or writing style the Railway Series had. In fact, Wilbert Awdry didn't like episodes from the television series as far back as season 3. For lots of older fans, the television series didn't have or still doesn't have the same charm that the Railway Series had. The fact that so many personalities and new characters, some who were practically pointless upon arrival, came into the series was too much for some fans to handle. As WildNorWester has said before, he decided to make this series because of the current desolate state of the television series at that time, being "not the stories I once remember". I'm not going to debate which series is better than the other. If you like just the Railway Series or just the TV series or both, that's fine. But what you need to understand is that this series pays homage to Reverend W. Awdry and his son Christopher for creating the wonderful steam engines we all love even to this day. So, in effect, this series will always pay tribute and try to be as accurate to the Railway Series however possible. For all the newer fans of WildNorWester, if you're not familiar with the Railway Series, you can always buy the books or watch them on YouTube with the illustrations lined up with the audio tapes. You don't have to like it. Nobody is forcing you to choose which form of Thomas you like. But if you don't understand the Railway Series, then you'll probably never understand how this series was inspired. You can still be a fan of the television series if you want, but if you want to understand what makes this series stand out from the rest, you might want to look at some of the 42 books written by the Awdry father and son duo. In the case that you don't want to understand and keep wondering why this series is the way it is, then why are you reading this article? And if you're going to pester WildNorWester about television series aspects in his series regardless, why do you continue to watch it? Leave the guy alone and just appreciate all the sacrifices he makes to put content out there for you when he could clearly spend his time doing more important things. Watching his series just to criticize him about how it doesn't compare to the television series is a complete waste of time and just makes you look more idiotic than you already are. Category:Blog posts